


The One Where the Jimmies Perform Sexual Acts

by Amyused



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Conversations about socks, Established Relationship, Jimmies, M/M, The most straightforward and boring sex in the world, Underage Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyused/pseuds/Amyused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story in which Minami and Higashikata engage in homosexual intercourse after school. It is quite pleasurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where the Jimmies Perform Sexual Acts

**Author's Note:**

> I (the Rachel half of Amyused) wrote this fic almost four years ago. There are no kinks and no flowery language. Imagine if porn appeared in textbooks. It is the most bland and boring boy-sex you could ever encounter, and I'm quite proud of it.
> 
> For best results, read aloud, slowly and purposefully, in the voice of a middle school librarian.

Minami and Higashikata, better known as Yamabuki's 'Jimmies,' decided after a brief discussion that Tuesdays were the best days for engaging in sexual intercourse. Those were the days on which their younger siblings went to respective sports practices, their mothers attended a mutual book club, and their fathers generally requested a reasonable amount of overtime from work. As such, on Tuesday their houses were empty for a fair amount of time following tennis practice.  
  
Because it was the second Tuesday of the month, they agreed to spend time together at Higashikata's home. The week before, they had met in Minami's home, so as to make the traveling expenses fair. It worked well, because both houses were conveniently located, being within medium walking distance of the nearest train station.  
  
On this day the weather was pleasant though slightly cloudy as Minami and Higashikata walked the streets between the station and Higashikata's house. They made a bit of small talk, discussing how much homework needed to be completed before bed time and whether or not they had chores to finish. Minami needed to do laundry because he was out of clean socks. Higashikata offered to let him borrow a pair of socks in case he would not have time to run the washing machine that night. Minami thanked him but assured Higashikata that he would be fine.  
  
Along the way the Jimmies stopped at the Taro Ramen Shop for dinner. The ramen was not particularly delicious, but it was inexpensive and could be eaten relatively quickly. They wanted to have as much time to themselves as possible but did not want to become fatigued after a long day of school and tennis practice. It took them a little less than ten minutes to finish their meals and then thank the man behind the counter and pay for their food. Minami and Higashikata each paid for his own meal, but they collected their change and paid together, so as not to inconvenience the pleasant woman at the register.  
  
After eating, they continued down the street to Higashikata's house. At some point while they had been in the restaurant, it had begun to drizzle, but because Minami and Higashikata had checked the weather reports that morning, they had their umbrellas with them. Nevertheless, instead of using both umbrellas and taking up extra space on the sidewalk, they decided to share Minami's clear umbrella. It was slightly larger than Higashikata's black umbrella. Their courtesy was not entirely lost, as a singular old woman passed comfortably beside them without having to look up or change her course to avoid the pair. Unfortunately, the outside shoulders of both Minami and Higashikata were left uncovered and became damp by the end of their walk.  
  
Just inside the front door to Higashikata's house, he and Minami removed their shoes and placed them on top of a small but functional shoe cupboard before stepping up into the true entrance hall to the house. Higashikata's room was located on the second floor, so they carried their school bags up the stairs and entered it, placing the bags just inside the door of the room as they stepped inside. To be safe, in case someone were to arrive home much earlier than expected, Higashikata closed and locked his door, giving the pair a greater sense of privacy and security. When he turned to face Minami, he smiled fondly and with the slight beginnings of sexual desire. However, before partaking in sexual intercourse, the pair responsibly set the alarm clock on Higashikata's bedside table to ring at half an hour before Mrs. Higashikata was expected to arrive home. In this way, the Jimmies could be certain that they were clean and presentable for the rest of Higashikata's family and ensure that they were not caught in any awkward situations. One time, while walking through the hallways at school, they had accidentally overheard their teammate, Sengoku, speaking of such an embarrassing encounter and did not wish to experience the same for themselves.  
  
Finally, Minami drew the thin but effective privacy curtains over the room’s one, modest window, while Higashikata removed a condom packet and a bottle of non-scented lotion from the back of the top drawer of his nightstand, and all of their preparations were complete.  
  
As Minami began to unfasten the shirt of his uniform, he asked Higashikata if they would arrange themselves in the usual position of if Higashikata would prefer to take the submissive position. Although Minami was technically the team captain and held a higher rank on the tennis team than his partner, he usually allowed Higashikata the dominant position when engaging in sexual intercourse. Because Higashikata was taller, he was better suited for the role of aggressor, but would be willing to switch on occasion. For today, Higashikata showed interest in maintaining their usual roles, and Minami agreed that that would be best.  
  
After removing his shirt, each boy removed his own pants and underwear, and kept his set of clothes separate, as a way to help them dress more quickly when they were finished having intercourse. In their naked states, both boys already had erect penises, unquestionable signs of their mutual arousal. However, although the sight of each other’s erect penis was sexually exciting, being viewed in such a vulnerable state of dress was rather embarrassing for each individual. The cheeks the Jimmies’ faces became red, and they momentarily averted their eyes towards the walls and floor. Minami asked if it would be fine for him to draw Higashikata’s blackout curtains over the room’s window. Higashikata gave his permission, and Minami let the thick drapery fall into place over the pre-drawn thin curtain. Thus, the room became dark, no longer lit by the natural light of the sun.  
  
At last, Minami and Higashikata approached the bed. Higashikata opened his container of lubricant and squeezed a fair amount of lotion onto his fingertips. Meanwhile, Minami assumed a suitable position, on his hands and knees at the top of the bed. The boys understood that at their age, it would be difficult to engage in extended foreplay without ejaculating prematurely, but careful preparation was important to ensure that the submissive partner was not harmed during the process of homosexual intercourse.  
  
Higashikata began by inserting his index finger into Minami’s anus and using his hand to mimic the motions of true intercourse. Minami was not in a particular amount of pain at this point, but he did his best to relax the muscles in his lower region.  
  
When Minami appeared ready, Higashikata inserted his middle finger—in addition to the pointer finger—into Minami’s anus, and then repeated the process one final time with his ring finger. Minami was feeling a pronounced discomfort at this point, but he focused his energy on becoming loose and accepting the fingers that moved within his anus.  
  
In short time, Higashikata reached a point in his composure where he was uncertain as to whether or not he could continue the act of preparation without ejaculating prematurely. He expressed his concern to Minami, who assured Higashikata that his muscles had relaxed enough for them to safely commence the act of homosexual penetration. Higashikata was grateful to hear that, as his genitals were beginning to cause him a frustrating sort of discomfort. For a brief moment he blindly felt around the bed sheets for the small, square condom packet and the lotion. Upon finding them, he tore open the condom packet along the edge and carefully rolled the plain rubber over his erect penis. He squeezed some of the lubricant into his palm and coated the full surface of his erection. This was a precaution meant to help protect the pair from sexually transmitted diseases and from excessive pain.  
  
Taking a position on his knees behind Minami, Higashikata aligned the end of his penis with the hole of Minami's anus and began moving his hips forward, so as to penetrate the relaxed muscles in Minami's behind. On a couple of occasions, it was necessary for him to stop his forward motion and take a series of deep breaths before continuing on. Minami was in a bit of pain and held his teeth together tightly enough that his jaw became fatigued, but he did his best to accept the intrusion of Higashikata's penis. He knew in his mind that the process of homosexual intercourse would become much more pleasurable once his body had adjusted. He also remembered from his previous experiences that the time which it took for his body to become acclimated to the size of Higashikata's penis seemed to decrease by a few seconds each time that they attempted homosexual intercourse. Minami took comfort in that knowledge and held his body still and open for the entirety of Higashikata's initial penetration.  
  
Once Higashikata's penis was entirely engulfed by Minami's intestinal tract, the pair ceased all movement and rested for a moment. Minami rested to ensure that his body was fully relaxed and would not be harmed by any more vigorous sorts of motion. Higashikata rested in order to regain his own composure as well as care for the well-being of his partner.  
  
When Minami was well-adjusted and ready to resume, he gave Higashikata the non-verbal signal to commence the backwards and forwards motion of his hips. The signal was a nod of his head, accompanied by a small grunting noise. Higashikata understood the meaning of the gesture and began to slowly extract himself from Minami's posterior before moving forward once again, and repeating the action many times. The process resulted in a great deal of pleasure for both parties. For Minami, the pleasure greatly increased when Higashikata thoughtfully reached his arm around the front of Minami's hips and began stimulating Minami's erection with his hand. His pleasure increased even more on those periodic occasions where Higashikata's penis came into brief contact with Minami's inner prostate gland.  
  
Due to the fact that both boys were young and therefore easily excitable, the process only lasted for approximately five minutes before first Minami and then Higashikata achieved their orgasms. Minami ejaculated onto Higashikata's bedsheets, and the contraction of his lower muscles helped to bring about the start of Higashikata's ejaculation in the condom he was wearing. By the end, their bodies and the surrounding sheets were relatively messy, with the accumulation of their semen and sweat, but the Jimmies had been sure to allot themselves enough time to take quick, effective showers and to put Higashikata's soiled sheets into the washing machine, hopefully removing the more incriminating remnants of their homosexual coitus.  
  
In the wake of Minami's and Higashikata's orgasms, the pair felt a sense of contentment, relaxation, and companionship which was above average. After fully extracting Higashikata's flaccid penis from Minami's swollen anus, removing the fouled condom from said penis, and moving away from the moist streak of semen on the bedsheets, the pair allowed themselves a moment to lie side-by-side and drift lightly in and out of sleep. The body heat which was generated between Minami and Higashikata was warm and caused a heavy, muggy feeling in the air around them, but they were otherwise fairly comfortable and enjoyed their moment of relaxation, until Higashikata's alarm clock began to buzz. The boys knew that it was time to leave the bed and clean up their lingering mess. Thirty minutes was just enough time to make themselves presentable for the return of Higashikata's family.  
  
No one would ever presume that the supposedly "boring" Jimmies were actually engaging in the socially deviant act of homosexual intercourse in their spare time.


End file.
